


89 79 82 73

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [47]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Once Upon a Time (TV), Tron (Movies)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fix-Fic, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, electronic world, yori lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Tapped in the Electronic World, Naminé helps a program fight off an attempt to reboot the MCP by the Red Guard.  And, in the 1980s, she and Larry arrive in Storybrooke, for the very first time, realizing they might have much to adjust to.
Relationships: Ansem the Wis | DiZ & Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé (Kingdom Hearts) & Yori (Tron), Naminé/Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts), Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Yori & Sark (Tron)
Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/470182
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

EXT. ELECTRONIC WORLD 

FADE IN.

A FEMALE PROGRAM is lightcycling away from a red tank.She 

loses her lightcycle at a sharp turn and, leaping out just

in time, stumbles at its edge.The tank pulls over, and TWO

TANK PROGRAMS get out and point their sticks at her.

TANK PROGRAM #1 

Stop!You are surrounded!

She looks down.Then over her shoulder at them.It’s

Naminé! 

NAMINÉ

Am I? 

TANK PROGRAM #2 

There’s nowhere you can go. 

She turns around. 

NAMINÉ

That’s where you’re wrong.

She jumps back, down the cliff.One of the tank programs 

laughs to the other, not unlike Biff Tannen, when Marty did 

the same thing.Then, just as the “Tron Theme” plays, a

Recognizer rises up.Atop it, Naminé.

She mockingly salutes the tank programs, who are

dumbfounded, as it flies over them.Once they are a safe 

distance away, she hops in. 

INT. RECOGNIZER 

Naminé walks up to the console, where a BIT, a blue object

shifting in shape back-and-forth between a first stellation 

of an icosidodecahedron and a small triambic icosahedron, is

floating near a PROGRAM at its controls.

NAMINÉ

Saw that in movie once.Had to try 

it out. 

BIT 

YES.

With this (and every subsequent “YES.”), it transforms into 

a yellow octahedron and back. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:2.

NAMINÉ

But — 

She leans on the console and removes her Identity Disc. 

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

— what matters is I got it! 

The pilot flips the controls to automatic and takes it the

disc from her.It’s a woman — Yori.

YORI

Marvelous work.I owe you one! 

Naminé takes her Identity Disc back, and Yori takes back the

controls.Naminé proceeds to put it back on. 

NAMINÉ

Our work is almost done, Yori.

EXT. ELECTRONIC WORLD 

The Recognizer flies over The Grid. 

END OF TEASER 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

Title card coming soon!

* * *

CONTINUED:3.

ACT ONE 

EXT. REMAINS OF RADIANT GARDEN — NIGHT — FLASHBACK

A crow flies over what used to be Olive and Pumpernickel. 

INT. SHOP FORMERLY KNOWN AS OLIVE AND PUMPERNICKEL — NIGHT

Naminé is sketching behind the counter.The architecture is

still recognizable, but the design is very different.Like 

the difference between Child Link and Adult Link in the same

place.In fact, it has an air of the Kakariko Potion Shop. 

In comes REGINA, her KNIGHTS following her. 

NAMINÉ

(not looking up) 

Your Majesty. 

REGINA

Look me in the eye! 

Naminé lowers her notebook and looks at her.

NAMINÉ

What do you want? 

REGINA

The time draws nearer for me to 

enact my Curse.And I am missing a 

couple key ingredients — ONE of 

which, YOU can provide! 

Naminé sets her notebook and pencil down, straightens her 

posture, and smiles.

NAMINÉ

And what would that be? 

REGINA

Water.From the River Lethe. 

Naminé’s smile fades. 

NAMINÉ

I’m...afraid I don’t have any.

REGINA

Bitch, please!You have EVERYTHING 

related to memories!

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:4.

NAMINÉ

Even if I did have Lethe water, 

it’s not for sale.

Regina raises her left hand to signal her knights to stand

back, as she approaches the counter, reaching her right hand

out.Alarmed by the Queen’s actions, Naminé quickly backs

up against the wall.

But when Regina fails to plunge her hand into the girl’s

chest, she doesn’t look defeated by any means — in fact,

she smiles. 

REGINA

You know I could just as easily 

pull you toward me, with the flick

of my wrist.

Naminé’s hella nervous, right now.

REGINA (cont’d) 

I can rip out your heart, make you

give me what I want, then crush 

it...OR — 

She snaps her left fingers twice, and GRAHAM brings a box 

over and sets it on the counter.

REGINA (cont’d) 

— you can fetch it of your own

volition and get paid handsomely. 

Graham opens the box.Inside, for Naminé to see, are 

beautiful, purple gemstones.

NAMINÉ

Amethysts...

As she approaches the counter and reaches for the box,

Graham slams it shut and picks it up. 

REGINA

Thought you’d be interested.

Either way I get what I’m 

after.The question is: What do

YOU want? 

NAMINÉ

(defeated) 

Fine. 

She heads into the back, and Regina smirks.When she 

returns, Naminé is carrying a small bottle of water with an 

ever so slight golden glow. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:5.

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

Careful.Even one drop can be

enough to rewrite a person. 

REGINA

Then, it’s a good thing I’m not 

rewriting just one person.

She nods to Graham, and he sets the box down, resting his 

hands on the lid.Naminé then hands her the bottle, and he 

lifts his hands up. 

REGINA (cont’d) 

Good choice.Pleasure doing

business with you.

Guilt fills Naminé’s face, as Regina exits, brushing past 

MARLUXIA and LARXENE, who happen to be entering with LARRY. 

NAMINÉ

Let me guess — you want something.

MARLUXIA

Services.Not goods. 

She flashes a face of disgust at him. 

INT. I/O TOWER — PRESENT DAY

Upon landing, Yori and Naminé hop out of the Recognizer, Bit

flying behind them. 

NAMINÉ

Now, let’s go take a look at this 

data. 

She runs up to the control console, puts on a very tall hat 

— Dumont’s hat — and places her Identity Disc on the

reader. 

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

Let’s see...

Bit flies up behind.

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

(smiling)

Hey, Bit! 

BIT 

YES.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:6.

NAMINÉ

Ah-ha!We got something! 

Yori runs up to her.

YORI

What is it? 

Naminé starts scrolling.

NAMINÉ

It’s a list of names.Checkmarks 

next to most of them – the programs 

who have gone missing.

YORI

Great!This will help us solve 

this thing! 

NAMINÉ

Um.Yori?

YORI

Yeah? 

Naminé points to the last name on the list.It’s Yori’s. 

BIT 

NO. 

With this (and every subsequent “NO.”), it transforms into a

red second stellation of an icosahedron and back. 

EXT. RED TOWER

A tall, red tower stands upon a hill in a vast, digital 

wasteland.Emerging from its spire are ember-like red

squares.Pixels, perhaps?

INT. RED TOWER HALLWAY

While the exterior of the tower is crimson red, the interior

is largely a dull grey, with red lines for accent — not 

unlike the circuits on programs’ suits.Standing in the

hallway are MANY RED GUARDSMEN, facing each other.

A pair of doors slides open and out steps SARK.Active and 

well.He walks through the hallway and passes through the

doorway at the other end. 

* * *

7.

INT. SARK’S OFFICE

Inside are the two tank programs, each held by a RED

GUARDSMAN.

SARK

You disappoint me, programs.

TANK PROGRAM #1 

We almost had her — 

SARK

"Almost" is failure.

TANK PROGRAM #2 

There was a User with her!

SARK

I see.

He walks up to his console and presses a few buttons.The

wall lights up and he nods to the guardsmen, who place the

tanks programs on it. 

SARK (cont’d) 

Your failure will result in your

immediate deresolution. 

He pushes a button. 

SARK (cont’d) 

End of line.

Once the programs finish being derezzed, Sark presses 

another button. 

SARK

Attention!Continue your search

for the programs containing the 

pieces of the MCP’s local 

backup.And new development!One

of the programs — a former

Simulator designated Yori — is

once again accompanied by a 

User.Kill him.End of line.

Ha!Joke’s on you!This User’s female!

* * *

8.

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — DAY — FLASHBACK

Despite the Clocktower displaying 8:15, the sun is pretty 

high up in the sky.And on the street?Cars straight out

of the eighties.The original, 1984 version of "Take on Me"

by A-ha begins playing. 

In an alleyway, a portal opens, and Naminé, Larry, and ANSEM

THE WISE step out of it.Ansem has ROXAS slung over his

shoulder. 

NAMINÉ

Not too unlike Twilight Town... 

ANSEM THE WISE

Which works in our favor. 

He steps forward. 

NAMINÉ

(to Larry) 

Come on.

They follow.As they approach the street, Regina’s car 

pulls up, parking against the traffic.They all stop.The 

door opens, and her black pumps step on the ground.As we

tilt up, we see she is dressed like Joan Collins on Dynasty.

REGINA

I don’t believe I’ve seen you 

around town, before.

NAMINÉ

We’re thinking of moving here.

REGINA

That doesn’t happen too often,

around here.

NAMINÉ

Hmm...Such a shame.It’s a nice

town! 

REGINA

HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?

LARRY 

We waited out the Curse.

NAMINÉ

Fled to one of those places it

didn’t affect.

(beat) 

(MORE)

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED:9.

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

Well, besides the whole, time not 

passing thing.

REGINA

Alright, then.

(to Ansem, about Roxas)

Who’s the kid?

ANSEM THE WISE

You wouldn’t believe me, if I told

you.I just need SOME way to put a 

stasis spell on him in THIS world.

REGINA

Unfortunately, impossible.But 

come with me.There’s something I

would like to discuss.Monarch to

monarch.It may...help.

She opens her back door, he puts Roxas in, and they both

step in the car and close their doors.As it drives off, 

Naminé surveys the fashion senses of the TOWNSFOLK, half of 

whom are female.

NAMINÉ

Something tells me...we’re gonna

stick out, if we don’t get new

clothes.

EXT. SASSY’S — DAY

Naminé and Larry enter a casual clothing store — Sassy’s. 

INT. SASSY’S— DAY 

Naminé looks around.Most of the PEOPLE there are female,

but there’s a guys’ section, too.RUBY walks up to them, 

carrying a basket of red and black clothes. 

RUBY

That is...a fashion choice. 

NAMINÉ

We’re lookin’ to spruce up our

looks!Any ideas?

RUBY

Well, I’m obviously partial to

punk, myself, but I might be able 

to help you!Name’s Ruby!

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 10.

NAMINÉ

Cool name!I’m Naminé; this is 

Larry!

LARRY 

Give us what’s cool!Literally.

These coats are hot.

RUBY

I can imagine...Well!For starters 

— 

She grabs a pair of sunglasses off a rack.

RUBY (cont’d) 

— here’s a pair of shades.I take

it that blindfold’s not just for

fun?

He shakes his head "No."

RUBY (cont’d) 

Here. 

She hands them to him, and he takes off his blind fold and

puts them on. 

LARRY 

(to Naminé)

Well? 

NAMINÉ

Not bad!

(to Ruby)

What have you got for me? 

RUBY

Hmm...let me think... 

MONTAGE OF VARIOUS OUTFITS

Ruby helps Naminé and Larry try on various outfits, while 

"Magic" by The Cars plays.Taking pictures with various

pairs, including the one used to promote the exhibit at the 

museum in OUaTiKH-212.

LARRY 

How do I look?

RUBY

In a word?Bitchin’. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 11.

NAMINÉ

Is that...good? 

Ruby just laughs and nods.

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

(to Larry) 

It’s good!

They continue trying on clothes.

END MONTAGE 

They check out. 

LARRY 

(to Naminé)

Well, I don’t know about you, but 

I’m getting hungry! 

RUBY

My Granny runs a diner! 

(checks watch) 

Actually, I should be getting 

there, soon!Come on; I’ll take

you!

INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY 

GRANNY is setting silverware out.Half the PEOPLE eating 

are female. 

GRANNY

Where the Hell is that girl!? 

She’s an hour late for her shift! 

As if on cue, Ruby enters.

RUBY

Look.I can explain. 

Granny sets her tray of silverware down and folds her arms. 

GRANNY

You better. 

RUBY

Well, I was helping these two kids

with a fashion emergency! 

Naminé and Larry enter. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 12.

GRANNY

Nice to see you showed an 

appropriate level of restraint... 

She heads into the kitchen. 

RUBY

(to Naminé and Larry)

I’ll get you your menus.

They sit down, and Ruby brings them some menus, handing a 

braille one to Larry. 

LARRY 

Umm...

NAMINÉ

Don’t worry; I can read you the 

options.

LARRY 

Thanks. 

DR. WHALE enters and sits at the counter. 

DR. WHALE 

I just need some coffee.

Ruby walks behind the counter.

NAMINÉ RUBY 

Oh my gods, it’s yourNothing to eat?

father. 

LARRYDR. WHALE

What!? If you have something

quick... 

RUBY

Let me take a look, Dr. Whale.

Naminé mouths the words "Dr. Whale."

LARRY 

It’s bumpy. 

NAMINÉ

Hm? 

He shows her the menu.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 13.

LARRY 

The menu. 

She takes it from him at feels it.

NAMINÉ

Must be some kind of —

(looks up, smiling)

— tactile writing system. 

LARRY 

That’s brilliant!I wish we had

something like that in Fantasyland! 

INT. REGINA’S OFFICE — DAY

Regina enters, followed by Ansem.She sits down at her 

desk. 

REGINA

Please.Do take a seat.

He does.

ANSEM THE WISE

Alright.Why did you bring me

here? 

REGINA

About a year ago, I came in contact 

with a...most curious device. 

This perks his interest.

REGINA (cont’d) 

I need YOU to help me figure it 

out.

ANSEM THE WISE

I DO like figuring things out...

REGINA

Yes.The guy who had it said he

was transporting it for his 

brother’s company.Said it 

was...too much for me to

comprehend.That it housed an

entire world.And people can go

there!

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 14.

ANSEM THE WISE

Now, THAT’S interesting...and 

potentially useful to me. 

REGINA

(smiling)

EXACTLY!

END OF ACT ONE

(CONTINUED)


	2. Chapter 2

CONTINUED: 15.

ACT TWO 

INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY 

As Larry and Naminé finish eating, Granny walks up to them. 

GRANNY

So, how did you like it?

NAMINÉ LARRY

It was quite good! I loved it!

GRANNY (cont’d) 

Well, that’s nice to hear!

Thanks!Also, Ruby said she’d

cover your bill, so you can thank 

her for that. 

NAMINÉ

(to Larry) 

Yeah, we should probably get some 

money.

LARRY 

(to Granny)

Look.I, uh, wasn’t able to read 

your tactile menu.Do you know any 

place I could learn how?

GRANNY

To read braille?I bet the school

has stuff.

NAMINÉ

Thanks.We’ll go right there!

EXT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL — DAY

Naminé and Larry sneak into the school in 1984. 

INT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL CLASSROOM — DAY

Naminé and Larry enter. 

NAMINÉ

Ah-ha!

Immediately, she finds a braille guide, which she hands to

Larry.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 16.

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

That was easy!

VOICE 

(o.s.) 

WHAT was easy!? 

Naminé looks at an AIDE, standing in the doorway. 

LARRY 

Umm...

The aide enters.

AIDE

Do you two have hall passes?

NAMINÉ

What?Sorry; we were just —

She looks around, noticing that there’s a lot of resources

available here. 

LARRY 

I just needed one of these. 

He holds up the guide.

LARRY (cont’d)

We don’t actually go here.

AIDE

Oh.Well, typically, those are 

just for...students.

He hangs his head.

AIDE (cont’d) 

But...I’ll let you hold on to that

for a week. 

LARRY 

(smiling)

Really!?

AIDE

Yes.One week! 

LARRY 

Thank you so much!

Naminé puts her hand on his back and they exit. 

* * *

17.

INT. I/O TOWER — PRESENT DAY

Naminé is practicing throwing her Identity Disc, Bit

catching it and tossing it back.He gives a "YES." for each

good throw or catch and a "NO." for each bad throw or 

miss.Meanwhile, Yori is studying the list.

YORI

Hey, Naminé.

Naminé catches her Identity Disc. 

NAMINÉ

Mm-hm?

She throws it.

YORI

I’ve noticed a couple things with 

these names.

Naminé catches her Identity Disc and runs up to her.

NAMINÉ

What do we got? 

YORI

Well, first of all, these aren’t

mere civilians. 

NAMINÉ

That makes sense, considering these 

disappearances seem to be targeted. 

YORI

Yeah, but it’s not just that.I

know these programs.

Naminé looks over Yori’s shoulder, at the list. 

YORI (cont’d) 

The MCP appropriated a bunch of 

programs, at the height of his

power.Made us do tasks for him. 

NAMINÉ

"Us?" 

YORI

(nods) 

Yes.I was one of them.

Naminé taps on the display. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 18.

NAMINÉ

All of these were, weren’t they?

Yori nods before resting her chin on her fingers, while 

Naminé paces down the stairs, thinking. 

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

What could they possibly want with

all of you, though?Do they — Do 

they want you back doing those

tasks?

YORI

No, I don’t think so. 

She looks up. 

YORI (cont’d) 

Wait. 

Naminé pivots around, while Bit flies up to them. 

NAMINÉ BIT

Yeah?YES. 

YORI (cont’d) 

Well. 

She gets up and walks around the console. 

YORI (cont’d) 

When the MCP repurposed us, he had

to put a piece of himself inside

us. 

BIT 

NO. 

YORI

I know, right?

NAMINÉ

You think it could still be 

there?Dormant?

YORI

I wouldn’t rule it out. 

Naminé snaps her fingers. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 19.

NAMINÉ

Could the Red Guard be trying 

to...restore the MCP?Using you as 

a backup? 

BIT 

NO — YES – NO — YES — NO — YES. 

Bit goes on, repeating this, until: 

NAMINÉ

Bit.

He stops. 

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

Thank you.

YORI

Perhaps. Well, how about we head

into town and just... 

NAMINÉ

Regroup?

Yori nods, then they head for the exit.Yori stops and 

looks at Bit. 

YORI

Can we count on you to watch the

tower?

BIT 

YES.

YORI

(smiling)

Thanks, Bit!

She exits.

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — DAY — FLASHBACK

Naminé and Larry are walking. 

LARRY 

That sure was nice, wasn’t it?

NAMINÉ

Yeah... 

Larry stops right by a Ghostbusters poster outside the movie

theater.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 20.

LARRY 

What’s wrong? 

Naminé stops, too, on the other side of the poster. 

NAMINÉ

Nothing!It’s just...I noticed 

other resources there!More than 

just that guide in your hand! 

LARRY 

Oh... 

NAMINÉ

I think...in order to REALLY adjust 

to life in this town...we’re going

to need to go to their school!I 

mean...we have NO IDEA about any of 

this world’s history, for starters! 

LARRY 

You have a point, there...

NAMINÉ

There’s something else.This 

town?Even though the people here

are from Mysthaven, it’s more like

Twilight Town!Red Riding Hood 

said her name was Ruby.And, at

the diner, she called your father 

"Dr. Whale," instead of Dr. 

Frankenstein! 

LARRY 

So, we’re gonna need names that fit 

in.I mean, sure, you can be 

Naminé Snook, but something tells 

me "Larry, Son of Maleficent" will

stick out a little more.

NAMINÉ

I wonder if I could look up the 

name of another old flame of his... 

(upon realization) 

I think I know where we need to go! 

INT. STORYBROOKE GENERAL HOSPITAL — DAY 

Naminé and Larry enter to find themselves in the waiting

room.She leads him to a chair.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 21.

NAMINÉ

Here’s a place to sit.I’ll be 

right back. 

She runs off, and he sits down.As Naminé runs down the

hall, she checks each room, looking for Dr. Whale’s 

office.When she finds it, she’s relieved to see the door’s

open, but he’s not there.So she enters it.

INT. SBGH, DR. WHALE’S OFFICE — DAY 

Naminé runs behind Whale’s desk and searches it, until she

finds a little black book in the top-right drawer.. 

NAMINÉ

Bingo!

She opens the book. 

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

Now, let’s see... 

She runs her finger down the page.

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

Betty Lavenza...Too easy. 

(shocked)

Even Waldman!?

(impressed)

Get it, Vexen!

She then slams her finger on a name.

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

Perfect!Cloris Blücher! 

Naminé is confused, when she hears the sound of horses

neighing just outside.

DR. WHALE 

(o.s., in the distance)

Okay, and how’s our John Doe doing? 

NAMINÉ

Time to go! 

She puts the book back and closes the drawer then bolts out.

* * *

22.

INT. STORYBROOKE GENERAL HOSPITAL — DAY 

As she passes a room, she notices a MAN watching a western

film inside.BUMP!She runs right into MARY MARGARET, 

whose hair is styled like Kimberly Foster’s on Dallas.

MARY MARGARET 

Oh!I am so, so sorry! 

NAMINÉ

No, it’s okay.It’s — It’s my

fault!

Regina passes by.When she reaches the door to the 

psychiatric ward, she glares at them while entering in the

code to enter.

EXT. ELECTRONIC WORLD PLAZA — PRESENT DAY 

Yori and Naminé step into a plaza filled with shops and 

PROGRAMS, half of whom are female.Naminé spots one such 

shop. 

NAMINÉ

I’m gonna go grab some things.

YORI

Okay. 

Naminé enters the shop, and Yori looks around at the

programs. 

YORI (cont’d) 

GREETINGS, FELLOW PROGRAMS! 

They look at her. 

YORI (cont’d) 

Now, that I have your attention.

We have reason to believe the Red 

Guard are trying to reboot the

MCP.Now, I’m sure many of you 

remember what it was like to live 

under his rule, so I’m hoping 

you’ll join me in — 

They all run off. 

YORI (cont’d) 

Hey!WAIT! 

(sighs)

Guess we’re on our own... 

* * *

23.

Some RED GUARDSMEN enter the plaza and point their sticks at

her.They shoot energy, and she falls to the ground, 

unconscious — they’ve crashed her.They pick her up and

leave the plaza.

INT. STORYBROOKE GENERAL HOSPITAL — DAY — FLASHBACK 

When Naminé runs into the waiting room, she sees Ansem

sitting with Larry. 

NAMINÉ

What are you doing here?

ANSEM THE WISE

I could use your help with

something.

She rolls her eyes and approaches him.

NAMINÉ

Are you kidding me!?Larry and I 

have our own things to worry about! 

He gets up. 

ANSEM THE WISE

Don’t forget why we came here!

NAMINÉ

(to herself) 

Roxas.

(to Ansem) 

Alright.Fine. 

EXT. STORYBROOKE GENERAL HOSPITAL — DAY 

Zero exits the hospital, and Naminé and Larry follow. 

NAMINÉ

Where are we going? 

ANSEM THE WISE

Patience... 

Parked in one of the spaces is Kurt Flynn’s truck.

END OF ACT TWO

(CONTINUED)


	3. Chapter 3

CONTINUED: 24.

ACT THREE 

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — DAY

The truck pulls up to Datascapers, and Ansem, Naminé, and 

Larry get out.Ansem unlocks and opens the building’s door.

ANSEM THE WISE

Take him inside then help me get

this out. 

NAMINÉ

Get what out? 

He opens the trunk.Inside, underneath a sheet, is a 

familiar laser and a server.

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

How did he fit all of that in 

there?

Doesn’t matter.Your questions are pointless.

INT. DATASCAPERS OFFICE — DAY 

Naminé and Ansem haul the laser and server in and set them

down.Roxas is resting in the corner.

ANSEM THE WISE

Now, let’s hook it up to that new,

state-of-the-art machine. 

He points to his Macintosh. 

NAMINÉ

Alright.

The begin plugging things in. 

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

So, what exactly is this thing

gonna do? 

ANSEM THE WISE

Allegedly, it can turn matter into

data. 

Naminé stops working and gets up. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 25.

NAMINÉ

You’re planning — 

(pointing to Roxas)

— on trapping that boy —

(pointing to the server) 

— in a computer.

ANSEM THE WISE

That’s the general idea, yes. 

NAMINÉ

W...What is that even like!?

ANSEM THE WISE

Does it matter? 

Regina and Graham enter, KURT FLYNN in tow. 

REGINA

How’s it going? 

ANSEM THE WISE

The girl’s having...a moral 

dilemma.

REGINA

(to Naminé)

Word of advice?Ignore ’em.

NAMINÉ

Some of us would prefer to NOT be 

called "Evil."

(to Ansem) 

At least, let me build something

from his memories.Give him a

familiar setting. 

REGINA

(laughs) 

Memories?There is no magic here!

NAMINÉ

I should still have residual power. 

REGINA

Residual, you say?

Naminé notices the glowing heart in Regina’s hand.

REGINA (cont’d) 

(to Graham)

I got it from here.Just set him 

down and bring me the man at

three-one-six, Yonder Road. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 26.

GRAHAM

Yes, Madame Mayor.

He sets Kurt in the chair in front of Ansem’s desk and

exits.Naminé then walks up to Roxas and puts her hands

over his head.Golden light flows out of it, forming a ball

between them. 

KURT

And I thought this town was weird,

before... 

She walks up to the computer, and the ball floats into it.

NAMINÉ

There.

Regina pockets the heart. 

REGINA

Now, it’s time to figure out how to 

use this thing. 

KURT

I already told you everything I 

know!I don’t have the 

credentials!

ANSEM THE WISE

No. 

He stands up, grabs a catalog off his desk, and turns to an 

ENCOM ad, which he shows to Kurt. 

ANSEM THE WISE (cont’d) 

But your brother does.

He sits down, picks up the phone, and dials a number. 

ANSEM THE WISE (cont’d) 

(into phone) 

Hello, my name is Zero Wise with

Datascapers in Storybrooke, 

Maine.I’d like to speak with Mr.

Flynn about some ideas I have.

(pause)

Yes, I’ll hold. 

(to Regina)

That was easier than I thought. 

REGINA

Don’t count your chickens, yet, 

Zero. 

* * *

27.

EXT. ELECTRONIC WORLD PLAZA — PRESENT DAY 

Naminé steps out of the store, carrying some bags.

NAMINÉ

Yori, I got — Yori? 

She gazes across the wasteland at the Red Tower.She tosses

her bags aside and runs up to a CIVILIAN carrying a 

lightcycle bar and takes it.

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

Sorry; I’ll bring it back, later; 

thank you!

She leaps into the air and activates the lightcycle.Once

she lands on its seat, and the roof closes over her, she

rides off, into the wasteland.

INT. DATASCAPERS OFFICE — DAY — FLASHBACK 

Regina, Kurt, Ansem, Naminé, and Roxas, as before.

ANSEM THE WISE

Ah-ha!

(into phone) 

Kevin Flynn?

(pause)

Great, nice to meet you!My name 

is Zero Wise and —

(more serious) 

— I’ve got your brother.

REGINA

Showing your hand already?

Ansem waves her off.

ANSEM THE WISE

(into phone) 

Kurt, yes?

(pause)

Very good.

He grabs a pen and notepad. 

ANSEM THE WISE

(into phone) 

I also have piece of technology 

from ENCOM that I just can’t get

into!A server and a laser.

(pause)

(MORE)

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 28.

ANSEM THE WISE (cont’d) 

Ah...so you DO know it! 

Wonderful.Give us everything we 

need to use that thing, and we’ll 

have no problems. 

Kurt lunges forward.

KURT

DON’T DO IT, KEVIN! 

But Regina pulls him back with one hand and grabs the phone 

from Ansem with the other.

REGINA

(into phone) 

Listen here, Flynn.If your nephew 

EVER wants to see his father again, 

you’ll give us what we

want.Understand?

(pause)

Good. 

She hands the phone back to Ansem.

ANSEM THE WISE

(into phone) 

It’s me, again.Where were we? 

LATER 

All, as before.Ansem finishes writing something on the

notepad.

ANSEM THE WISE

(into phone) 

Thank you.

He hands it to Naminé, who proceeds to sign in.She nods,

indicating it working.

ANSEM THE WISE (cont’d) 

(into phone) 

That will be all. 

He hangs up.

REGINA

Alright.Now we can —

BANG!Ansem, now standing, has just shot Kurt. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 29.

REGINA (cont’d) 

WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?YOU DIDN’T 

HAVE TO KILL HIM! 

ANSEM THE WISE

He served his purpose.

He steps around the desk. 

REGINA

ENCOM’s gonna be waiting for him! 

When he doesn’t show up, Flynn’s

gonna send a team — 

ANSEM THE WISE

— to a town that doesn’t

exist?You told me you already 

warded off the state troopers.

REGINA

Fine.But he’s YOUR mess!YOU 

bury him.There’s a nice spot in 

the woods.

ANSEM THE WISE

Fine... 

He walks up to her and leans into her ear.

ANSEM THE WISE (cont’d) 

(whispering) 

But it is in your best interest 

that you protect me.

This sends chills down Regina’s spine.

NAMINÉ

Let’s just get this over with.

Then you can cover up your murder.

She hits the Return key, and the laser zaps Roxas into the

Digital World.

ANSEM THE WISE

Good. 

REGINA

(to Ansem, about Kurt) 

I suggest you clean this up before

the Sheriff gets back.

* * *

30.

EXT. ELECTRONIC WASTELAND 

Determined, Naminé rides across the wasteland toward the Red

Tower, when a bunch of Gridbugs pop out of the

ground.They’re green, gigantic, and their four legs are 

perpendicular.Their heads glow red in front.

NAMINÉ

Damn. 

She swerves out of their way, but they just keep

coming.Then, they start firing lasers at her.She does a 

jump, crashing through the head of one of them, derezzing 

it.As she rides toward the Red Tower, they chase her. 

So, she does some more swerving to avoid them and their 

lasers.She looks behind her and notices that they are 

mainly to her left.Looking forward, she thinks for a bit

then activates her lighttrails and makes a left turn. 

Upon bumping into the lighttrails, the gridbigs fall over 

and derez.She smirks, then makes a U-turn, to take care of

the rest.Once they’re gone, she turns off her lighttrails 

and continues toward the Red Tower. 

END OF ACT THREE

(CONTINUED)


	4. Chapter 4

CONTINUED: 31.

ACT FOUR

INT. DATASCAPERS — DAY — FLASHBACK

Regina and Naminé step out into the main store, where Larry 

is seated, waiting. 

NAMINÉ

Hey, Larry.Let’s go.I’ll

explain things later. 

LARRY 

Oh... 

Graham enters.Regina takes his heart out of her pocket. 

GRAHAM

I’ve got him. 

He brings in JEFFERSON. 

REGINA

Good.Sit him down then leave and

forget everything that happened 

here. 

Jefferson shoves into the chair next to Larry and exits.

JEFFERSON 

(panicked) 

I don’t understand.What did I 

do?I’m just a simple

cartographer. 

REGINA

Oh... 

She walks up to him.

REGINA (cont’d) 

You’re MUCH more than that! 

(to Naminé)

Let’s see if you can jog his

memory. 

Naminé seems a bit taken aback by this. 

REGINA (cont’d) 

Come on.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 32.

NAMINÉ

But...your Curse...after you made 

me give you that water? 

REGINA

Just.Do it. 

Naminé walks up to Jefferson and waves her hand over his

face.It shimmers a golden glow.Regina then grabs

Naminé’s wrist, and the latter gasps. 

NAMINÉ

What did you do?

JEFFERSON 

REGINA!I’m gonna tell 

everyone!Your whole plan will 

fall apart! 

REGINA

Oh?And what will they think?

Jefferson goes silent.

REGINA (cont’d) 

They’ll say you’re...mad as a 

hatter!Now, go! 

She pulls him out of the chair and shoves him toward the

exit. 

JEFFERSON 

This isn’t over!

He runs out.

REGINA

(to Naminé)

See that?THAT was the last of 

your power. 

Naminé looks at her hands, defeated.

REGINA (cont’d) 

You should be drained by now. 

Unable to help the rest of this 

town remember who they are. 

She heads for the exit but stops and faces Naminé one last

time. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 33.

REGINA (cont’d) 

(grinning) 

Welcome to Storybrooke. 

She exits.

INT. RED TOWER LAB — PRESENT DAY

Yori is bound to a table wired to a console, when Sark

enters. 

SARK

I must say, Yori, you are ever so 

persistent. 

YORI

Sark.So, you’ve been rebooted,

after all.

SARK

That I have.

He leans over the table.

SARK (cont’d) 

But my work’s not done, is it?

YORI

Because the MCP’s not back online.

He gets up and removes his his Identity Disc. 

SARK

We’ve finally managed to track down 

every last piece of the MCP.Soon, 

he shall return.

He spins his Identity Disc. 

SARK (cont’d) 

Of course — 

He stops spinning it. 

SARK (cont’d) 

— I’m afraid you won’t be around

to see it.

YORI

And what about you?Didn’t the MCP 

put a part himself in you?Are you 

truly willing to sacrifice yourself 

to reboot your old master?

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 34.

SARK

Only someone so loyal to the Users

would be so foolish.

He places the Identity Disc on the console. 

EXT. RED TOWER

Naminé rides up the hill to the Red Tower and hops off the

lightcycle before running in. 

INT. RED TOWER LOBBY

Upon entering, Naminé is greeted by a barrage of RED

GUARDSMEN.

RED GUARDSMAN 

Halt!Go no farther! 

She rolls her eyes, as she reaches for her Identity Disc. 

INT. RED TOWER LAB

Yori and Sark, as before.Sark starts pressing some buttons

and pushing some sliders. 

SARK

I assure you, this will be over 

with, quite soon. 

YORI

Don’t worry.I have backup.

SARK

(smirking) 

"Backup" is exactly the word, now,

isn’t it? 

INT. RED TOWER LOBBY

Naminé fights the Red Guardsmen.She flings her Identity 

Disc at one, and it bounces around from Red Guardsman to Red

Guardsman.From wall to wall.Knocking them 

around.Occasionally, she catches and rethrows it. 

Meanwhile, she makes her way through the room, beating up 

some Red Guardsmen, on her way to a pair of double

doors.Once she reaches it, she catches her Identity Disc

and looks over her shoulder at her opponents. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 35.

NAMINÉ

Consider yourselves lucky.You 

survived a User.

The doors open, and she steps inside. 

INT. RED TOWER ELEVATOR 

Naminé pressed a button and the doors close.Calming 

electronic music starts playing, as she just stands there,

waiting for her floor.The music quickly stops, however, 

and a RED PROGRAM enters. 

RED PROGRAM 

There you are.

He presses a button behind him, and the music resumes, as he

starts fighting her.After they exchange a few kicks and 

punches, he removes his Identity Disk and clashes hers with 

it.They exchange a few clashes. 

But, she soon overpowers him, swatting his Identity Disk

aside and pressing him to the wall, hers to his neck. 

NAMINÉ

Yori.Where is she?

RED PROGRAM 

(laughing) 

In the lab.You’ll never make it!

She slams him to another wall.

NAMINÉ

What floor!?

RED PROGRAM 

(panicked) 

Top one!Nearly on the roof! 

Her circuits flicker from blue to red, and he derezzes. 

INT. RED TOWER LAB

Yori and Sark, as before. 

SARK

Just one last command.

He starts typing. 

* * *

36.

INT. RED TOWER HALLWAY

The elevator opens and Naminé steps out and slams her 

Identity Disk to a circuit on the wall.The lights go out. 

INT. RED TOWER LAB

Sark appears noticeably annoyed by the power outage, while

Yori smirks.

SARK

A minor inconvenience.Once the

power is back and running, we shall 

resume, as planned. 

INT. RED TOWER HALLWAY

Naminé makes a run for the lab.One her way, the power 

returns.

NAMINÉ

Oh, I hope I’m almost there!

INT. RED TOWER LAB

Yori and Sark, as before. 

SARK

See?Now, it’s time. 

He lowers his finger to a button, when Naminé slides in and 

flings her Identity Disc at him.

SARK (cont’d) 

Ugh!

YORI

Naminé!He’s not trying to reboot

the MCP; he’s trying to become it!

When Sark gets up, he grabs his Identity Disc.Naminé

catches hers, and they start exchanging blows, as her 

circuits fade back to blue.At one point, she slams hers 

onto one of the shackles on Yori’s hand, breaking it. 

Yori uses her now-free hand to grab her Identity Disc and 

break her other shackles, and she joins Naminé in the 

fight.After a bit more fighting, he heads out, stopping in

the doorway, to look at them. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 37.

SARK

Perhaps, I have enough! 

He runs off, and they chase after.

INT. RED TOWER HALLWAY

Yori and Naminé step out of the lab.

YORI

Where did he go?

NAMINÉ

Probably, the roof.Come on! 

They run through the hallway, fighting off RED GUARDSMEN, on

their way through it.It’s not long before they reach a

staircase leading outside.

YORI

There!

They head up. 

EXT. RED TOWER ROOF 

The roof is surrounded by the spire.In the center, is an

I/O platform, from which red squares rise up, in a spiral — 

those ember-like pixels.Sark steps onto it and holds his

Identity Disc above his head — not unlike his old foe Tron. 

Yori and Naminé emerge from the staircase.

YORI

IT’S OVER, SARK!

SARK

It’s.Never.OVER!

The Identity Disc releases from his hands, rising up to the 

sky, and he pivots to face them, lowering his hands.

SARK (cont’d) 

Not for me, at least. 

They run toward him.He holds his hands back up, and the 

pixels in the sky flow, through his Identity Disc, into his 

wrists.His circuits pulsate, and he grows.Giant Sark is 

back. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 38.

YORI

Oh no, not this, again. 

NAMINÉ

He’s done this before?

YORI

Yeah... 

He stomps around, and Yori and Naminé fling their Identity

Discs at him.This does manage to weaken him but not 

enough.They catch their discs.

YORI (cont’d) 

It’s no use.We’re too low.

NAMINÉ

Then, we’ll need to climb up. 

They replace their Identity Discs, run to opposite pylons of

the spire, and start scaling them.Sark swings at Naminé,

who swiftly blocks his attack with her Identity Disc, 

causing his fist to bounce back.

The same then happens with Yori.Sark then goes back and 

forth, to no avail, as they continue their climb.As they

reach the top, both Yori and Naminé fling their Identity

Discs at Sark’s head, and they tear through his helmet. 

Much like his fight with Tron, Sark’s brain is exposed, and 

his eyes blacken.As he collapses to the ground, the pixels

in his skull spill out, and he derezzes.Yori and Naminé 

smile at eachother, catching eachother’s discs. 

YORI AND NAMINÉ 

(in unison)

WHOOOOOOOO! 

They slide down the pylons and run to the platform in the 

center, where they hug, hopping and each replacing the

other’s Identity Discs. 

NAMINÉ

We did it!

YORI

Yes!

Sark’s Identity Disc falls to the ground.Yori and Naminé

release from their celebratory hug, and the former stomps on

the Identity Disc, shattering it.Derezzing it.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 39.

YORI (cont’d) 

(smiling)

And that’s enough with you! 

The sky above them then glows green, and they look up at it.

YORI (cont’d) 

Look! 

She points up at a green beam lowering down to the platform.

YORI (cont’d) 

That’s your ticket home!

They both run off of the platform, as it slams down on it.

NAMINÉ

I can’t believe it.I’m finally

going home. 

YORI

Believe it, sis.

NAMINÉ

I don’t think I’d have been able to 

survive here, without your help.

YORI

You’re a User.You’d’ve been fine. 

NAMINÉ

I mean mentally.It was nice 

having someone looking out for

me.You remind me of my brother. 

Before the Organization.

YORI

Yeah...Good luck with that! 

NAMINÉ

(smiling)

Thanks!Well — 

(breathes) 

— here goes nothing!

She steps toward the beam.

YORI

Naminé. 

Naminé stops and looks over her shoulder at Yori. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 40.

NAMINÉ

Yeah? 

YORI

When you get out...can you get in 

contact with my User?Her name is

Lora Baines-Bradley.

NAMINÉ

Lora Baines-Bradley.Got it. 

YORI

Tell her — Tell her "Yori Lives." 

NAMINÉ

(smiling)

Will do.

She passes through the portal, and Yori watches it fly up,

into the sky. 

INT. DATASCAPERS OFFICE — NIGHT 

The laser lights up, reassembling Naminé into the same

position and outfit she was wearing way back when she was 

first banished to the Electronic World in 

OUaTiKH-201.Feels like forever ago, huh?

ZERO WISE scrambles in, and she kicks his desk at him,

knocking him back out, into the store.

ZERO WISE 

Uh... 

LILY and EMMA look over Zero then up at Naminé. 

NAMINÉ

It’s a long story, but I’ll be

happy to give a statement.

LILY

Please.Go see my brother.He’s 

missed you. 

EMMA

Yeah.We can sort out a statement, 

later.

Naminé smiles.

* * *

41.

INT. GRANNY’S DINER — NIGHT 

Half of the PEOPLE there are female.Granny’s in the 

kitchen, cooking.Ruby’s waiting tables.Lawrence is

seated.Naminé enters and smiles upon seeing him.She runs

up to him, while he stands up, and they hug.

NAMINÉ LAWRENCE 

Lawrence!I’ve missed you I’m so glad you’re back, 

so much! Naminé!

They pull apart but don’t let go. 

LAWRENCE

So...what do you think of the 

eyepatch? 

NAMINÉ

Hmm...bitchin’! 

Ruby smiles, upon hearing this. 

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

Ooh!

She lets go of Lawrence and takes out her phone.

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

I have to make a call!

As they sit down, she taps through her phone. 

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

(to herself) 

Let’s see...ENCOM International dot 

com...Mm-hmm...Uh-huh...Ah! 

She taps the screen and puts the phone to her ear.It rings

a couple times, then: 

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

(into phone) 

Hey!My name is Naminé Snook.Is

Lora Baines-Bradley available?

(pause)

That’s okay.Can you just leave a

quick message for me? 

(pause)

Yeah, this number.

(pause)

Okay, thanks!Tell her that we’ve

found the ENCOM server here in

(MORE)

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 42.

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

Storybrooke, Maine.She can pick 

it up at a place called 

"Datascapers."I would, very much, 

like to meet her, in-person.Oh! 

And could you tell Kevin Flynn that 

his brother’s killer has been 

arrested for my kidnapping? 

(pause)

Oh, I’m so sorry to hear

that...Well, that’s about it. 

(pause)

Yeah, pass that on to his 

son.Thanks.Bye! 

She hangs up and sets the phone down on the table.

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

Well.At least the Flynn brothers

are together, again...

LAWRENCE

Oh... 

He puts his hand on hers. 

RUBY

Here. 

She sets a whole platter down.

RUBY

You’re probably starving!Don’t

worry; it’s on the house! 

NAMINÉ

Oh, am I ever!

She digs in.

END OF ACT FOUR 

(CONTINUED)


	5. Chapter 5

CONTINUED: 43.

TAG 

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — DAY

An ENCOM helicopter lands on the street in front of 

Datascapers, where NEAL is waiting with a camera around his 

neck and a recorder in his hand.Out steps LORA

BAINES-BRADLEY. 

NEAL

Mrs. Baines-Bradley, Neal Cassidy 

of the Storybrooke Mirror.First 

of all, I’d like to welcome you to

our lovely, little town.

LORA

Why, thank you!However, I’m 

afraid I’d like to make this a

rather low-key appearance.I’m 

here to pick up a server and

leave.I have much I need to do. 

NEAL

(smiling)

Completely understood.Of course,

it IS our hope that you will one

day return! 

LORA

(smiling)

This certainly seems like the kind

of town Jet would bring their kids

to! 

NEAL

Oh! 

She enters the store. 

INT. DATASCAPERS — DAY

When Lora enters, Naminé is leaning against the counter, the

server sitting on it, beside her.She hops off it to greet 

her guest.

NAMINÉ

Mrs. Baines-Bradley, it’s SO GREAT

to finally meet you!Naminé Snook. 

They shake hands. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 44.

LORA

Likewise.Please.Call me "Lora." 

NAMINÉ

Of course!Um —

She runs up to the server and pats it.

NAMINÉ (cont’d) 

Server’s right here, and

everything’s all fine.Sark DID

reboot and tried to become the MCP, 

but we thwarted him.

LORA

"We?" 

NAMINÉ

Yori lives.You look so much like

her.Kinda got trapped in there by 

an unscrupulous man.

LORA

My laser. 

Naminé nods.

LORA

Keep it.We have plenty, now.May 

come in handy.Consider it 

payment.

NAMINÉ

No, I couldn’t possibly — 

LORA

I insist. 

NAMINÉ

(smiling)

Thanks. 

Lora picks up the server. 

LORA

Well.Tron and Yori sure are gonna 

be happy to be reunited.

She smiles back and leaves. 

* * *

45.

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — DAY — FLASHBACK

Naminé and Larry are walking. 

LARRY 

So...now what?

NAMINÉ

Find a place to crash...

INT. STORYBROOKE ART STUDIO — DAY 

Naminé and Larry (who now has a white cane) are setting 

things up.The former is holding a canvas, and the latter, 

a chunk of clay.

NAMINÉ

(v.o.) 

Maybe set up an art studio. 

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — DAY

Naminé and Larry, as before.

NAMINÉ

I could even teach you how to 

sculpt! 

LARRY 

(smiles) 

Can’t make any promises.And you 

got me a last name?For school?

NAMINÉ

Yeah. 

INT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL CLASSROOM — DAY

Half of Naminé and Larry’s classmates are female.A TEACHER

is lecturing.Near Larry is the very same aide that caught 

them earlier.He is reading from a braille copy of the 

textbook everyone else has on their desks.

LARRY 

(v.o.) 

Then, I guess we’ll be able to

start soon enough.

* * *

46.

EXT. STORYBROOKE STREETS — DAY

Naminé and Larry, as before.

NAMINÉ

(smiling)

Right!Don’t worry; we’ll figure 

it out. 

She lovingly pulls him tight. 

END OF TAG

FADE OUT.


End file.
